


Nightwing Blue

by Lujuria_en_el_atico



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujuria_en_el_atico/pseuds/Lujuria_en_el_atico
Summary: El uniforme original de Robin, era gris y negro….un nombre inapropiado. Encapuchado con un dominó de diamante y un patrón negro





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightwing Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629445) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



El uniforme original de Robin, era gris y negro… un nombre inapropiado. Encapuchado con un dominó de diamante y un patrón negro.

Cuando Damián se convirtió en Nightwing, él básicamente actualizo el uniforme de Robin. Gris y negro con un oscuro pájaro negro en su pecho- Con más armadura, más relleno, menos gris claro. Más oscuro.

Y el uniforme de Robin de Timothy-

Bueno.

-

Trajo el color rojo, oscureció el gris. Y quito la capucha, cambió la capa por plumas escalonadas y cambió a Robin.

-

-¿Lo apruebas?- dijo Timothy girando, dejando que la capa de plumas fuera detrás de él. Damián inclino su cabeza, resistiendo la sonrisa que quiso extenderse por su rostro.

-Te ves mucho mejor en eso que yo- Timothy sonrió-Sé cuidadoso, el rojo es muy distractor-

-Si ellos no están mirando a Batman, entonces eso sólo hace que sean más fáciles de sorprender, ¿Verdad?-

-Ciertamente, pero recuerda que necesitas estar a salvo tambien- Tim permitió que la capa cubriera sus hombros, tragándolo en las sombras

-Lo seré, tú estarás allí, ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto-tt- como si te permitiera salir solo-

Cuando Timothy murió, el uniforme de Nightwing cambió. Azul, el ave es azul…

Azul de Timothy, Nightwing azul.

Damián presionó sus dedos en el nuevo emblema…el ave, el pájaro de Timothy en azul. Él se preguntó qué pensaría el joven si pudiera verlo.

Cuando Damián cerró sus ojos, aún podía ver el rostro del joven, podía ver los ojos, pero el color- Se desvanecía. Dentro y fuera, tenía que concentrarse. A veces él podía verlo claramente- Tan claramente, llegó hacia fuera y estaba tan increíblemente dolido cuando él falló.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio el azul. El azul de Tim.

Y peleó- por él.

-Tú siempre estarás aquí, ¿Verdad, Timothy?


End file.
